


Mickey Milkovich is Whipped

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sick Ian, whipped mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Tumblr Request* “The one where Mickey shows just how whipped he is by Ian.”The Gallagher’s are starting to realize just how whipped Ian has Mickey. When they point it out Ian is adamant about proving them wrong; however he realizes Mickey really is whipped and finds it adorable.





	Mickey Milkovich is Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from my tumblr. :)

Lip and Fiona are in the living room together, when they hear a groggy Ian come down the stairs.   
“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Fiona asked Ian sounding concerned as usual.   
“Still feeling kind of shitty but I’ll be alright” Ian said nonchalantly as he headed to the kitchen.  
“That stomach bug, hit you hard bro” Lip looked Ian up and down, “You look like shit, no offense.”  
Ian just flipped him off and continued to look in the fridge. 

“We don’t have any more of that chicken broth?” Ian said coughing and holding his stomach at the same time.   
“No, you ate the rest of it last night” Fiona responded.  
“Just ask Mickey to go get you some more” Lip laughed and looked to Fiona who smirked in agreement.   
Ian saw this exchange and was very confused, “What’s that about?”   
“What is what about Ian?” Lip laughed and again made eye contact with Fiona.   
“Hey, stop doing that. What’s up?” Ian was slightly annoyed and very confused. 

Lip just laughed and paused before actually responding to Ian.  
“ Look, it’s just every time you say jump, Mickey jumps dude” Lip shrugged.  
“What are you saying?” Ian sounded genuinely confused.   
“What we BOTH are saying is, you have Milkovich WHIPPED” Fiona said laughing.  
Ian looked slightly annoyed at the comments but mainly confused, “you both think Mickey is whipped?”  
“Without a doubt” Fiona smirked and Lip laughed.   
“Not a chance” Ian went and sat on the couch looking at both of his siblings in disbelief. 

“Alright lets prove it. Let’s bet twenty.” Lip said narrowing his eyes at Ian.  
“ You’re about to lose twenty bucks. Anyway, how would I even do that?” Ian said confused.  
“ See how far you can push him, and see when he’s had enough” Fiona was practically hysterically laughing at this point.   
“Ask him for stuff, and to do stuff and see if he does it” Fiona continued.  
“ And if he doesn’t?” Ian raised an eyebrow.   
“Guess he’s not whipped then” Lip replied. 

Ian thought long and hard before calling Mickey with his siblings still in the room.  
“ Hey Mick, yeah I’m okay. Can you do me a favor though?” Ian said to Mickey over the phone.  
“Speaker” whispered Lip.  
Ian then put Mickey on speaker.   
“Sure asshole, what do you want?” Mickey said with no heat behind it.   
“Can you bring me some chicken broth? It’s the only thing I can keep down” Ian sighed.  
“ Yeah, be there in fifteen”   
Then Mickey hung up. 

“Oh come on Ian, that’s it?” Lip said annoyed.   
“No, don’t worry I got this, and I’ll prove you wrong” Ian sounded incredibly confident. 

Mickey showed up twenty minutes later with the chicken broth already cooked and in a container for Ian.   
“Sorry I’m late” Mickey smiled at Ian and sat by him on the couch.   
Ian smiled “Don’t worry about it.”   
Lip and Fiona had moved their way into the kitchen to observe from afar but Ian could feel Lips eyes on him.   
Ian cleared his throat “Did you get the tea?”  
Mickey looked genuinely confused, “tea?”  
“ Yeah, you know when I’m sick I like to drink that brisk tea Mick” Ian said convincingly sounding annoyed even when he wasn’t.   
“I’m pretty fucking sure you didn’t ask for that but I’ll go get you some fire crotch” and with that Mickey was out the door.   
The second the door shut Fiona and Lip were hysterically laughing.  
“ Shut up, that’s nothing” Ian said while rolling his eyes. 

When Mickey came back with Ian’s drink, he sat beside Ian and got comfortable. Ian decided it would be the perfect time to ask him for something, thinking he’d say no.  
“Hey, do you think you could go upstairs and get me my blanket. I’m freezing Mick”  
“Really you needy asshole? I just got comfortable” with a huff Mickey headed upstairs.   
He made it halfway down the stairs when Ian called out “and pillow please.”  
Fiona and Lip watched from the kitchen as Mickey headed back upstairs and then brought Ian his pillow and blanket.  
“Anything else your majesty?” Mickey said sounding incredibly annoyed.   
“Actually, can you rub my feet? My body just hurts” Ian thought for sure this would be where Mickey would draw the line. However, Mickey did as he was asked. 

“Holy shit” Ian thought to himself and smiled.   
“What?” Mickey said as he caught Ian looking at him.  
“ Nothing, but I will be right back” Ian headed to the kitchen where he put a twenty on the table and refused to make eye contact with his siblings.  
“Not a word” Ian threatened as he left the room still refusing to make eye contact, Lip and Fiona couldn’t hold back their laughter as Ian left to go sit with Mickey.   
It’s true Mickey Milkovich is whipped.


End file.
